The electrical terminal shown in FIG. 5 is a conventional electrical terminal as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,103. This electrical terminal 100 is formed by stamping and bending a metal plate, and has a pair of opposing plate parts 102 that are connected via a bent part 101. A pair of opposing first electrical wire accommodating slots 103 which are formed in the bottom portions of the plate parts 102 and which accommodate a first electrical wire (not shown in the figures), and a pair of opposing second electrical wire accommodating slots 106 which are formed in the upper portions of the plate parts 102 and which accommodate a second electrical wire (not shown in the figures), are respectively formed in the opposing plate parts 102. First electrical wire accommodating openings 104 which are wider than the first electrical wire accommodating slots 103 are formed so that these openings extend from the bottom ends of the pair of plate parts 102 to the first electrical wire accommodating slots 103, and a pair of protruding edge parts 105 which remove the insulating covering of the first electrical wire are formed on both sides of each first electrical wire accommodating slot 103. Furthermore, folded-back portions 107 which are folded back to the inside toward each other from the respective upper ends of the pair of plate parts 102 are formed, and protruding parts 108 that protrude inward are formed in the respective folded-back portions 107. As a result of the presence of the folded-back portions 107, the thickness of the plate parts 102 which have the second electrical wire accommodating slots 103 is doubled, so that the strength of the plate parts 102 is sufficient when a relatively thick second electrical wire is inserted into these accommodating slots.
The first electrical wire (not shown) is a slender electromagnetic coil conductor which is insulated by varnish, while the second electrical wire (not shown) is a conductor whose core is covered by an insulating outer covering consisting of a synthetic plastic material that is thicker than a varnish covering.
In the case of the electrical terminal 100 shown in FIG. 5, the first electrical wire accommodating slots 103 and second electrical wire accommodating slots 106 formed in the plate parts 102 are respectively formed as pairs of slots. As a result, the first electrical wire accommodated in the first electrical wire accommodating slots 103 and the second electrical wire accommodated in the second electrical wire accommodating slots can be securely connected to the electrical terminal 100, so that the mutual connection of the first and second electrical wires can be securely accomplished.
However, since the first electrical wire accommodating slots 103 and second electrical wire accommodating slots 106 are formed in the same flat plates, the slots are parallel to each other. As a result, the first electrical wire accommodated in the first electrical wire accommodating slots 103 and the second electrical wire accommodated in the second electrical wire accommodating slots 106 are effectively parallel to each other, so that cases in which it is desired to cross the first electrical wire and second electrical wire when the wires are connected to the electrical terminal 100 cannot be handled.